Rapunza ♯1 fan
Rapunza #1 fan is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 27 (Trendsetter MovieStar). About Rapunza, commonly known as Star amongst her friends, is mostly known for her movies, artbooks, and presence on this wiki. She loves to have fun and she certainly feels she does that on MovieStarPlanet. The one who gave her the start of her fame is Maeve29, who put her in a movie saying to add and help her. She obtained most of her fame and popularity from her movies, but also gained a lot of fame from 4 of her artbooks (Dared Plz Help!, Entire WL Giveaway, Elsa VS Anna, and Forums) making it to the top. When she isn't busy creating artbooks, movies, or looks, she likes to message her friends and shop. She gets a lot of attention for her colorful outfits and Frozen outfits. Rapunza gets also quite a bit of recognition from being on the wiki and often receives random messages saying "I saw you on the MSP Wiki". Usual Appearance And Style Rapunza has red "Cherry Gloss" lips, pale skin, and blue "Pretty Perfect" eyes which she almost always wears thick eyelashes with. Her style is tends to be more on the "girly" side, however doesn't really fit into any categories. She normally wears very colorful outfits, often wearing the entire rainbow in one. Rapunza prefers to start her own trends rather than follow others', but she does copy others' trends on occasion. History Rapunza initially joined in April 2012, but didn't play much until October 2012 when she created "Kitty kat love" and "Rapunza #1 fan". She originally had Kitty kat love be her main account, but the account was later compromised and she switched to Rapunza #1 fan. When she first started on Rapunza #1 fan she was level 4, but because of starring in Maeve29's movie she got to level 11 in just over 3 weeks. Though her leveling has slowed since then, she still levels up fairly quickly. Artbooks, Movies and Looks Artbooks Rapunza loves artbooks and makes a variety of them hoping she'll reach the top with them. So far her most noticed artbooks are "Elsa VS Anna" with over 900 loves, "Forums" with over 600 loves, "Dared! Plz Help!" and "GIVEAWAY", each with over 400 loves, and "Entire WL Giveaway" with over 300 loves. Although these are her most noticed artbooks, she does create others such as ones to share about herself, to help stop bullying, and a variety of fun artbooks like her artbook series "Spot The Difference". Movies Rapunza mainly creates different movie series, however does make some single movies. She feels her best series is "Cruel", which is a series about a girl whose parents are horrible to her. She feels her best single movie is "Ice Princess", which is about a princess who defies her mother's rule to stay in the castle and gets herself kidnapped by a cruel woman. Her most watched movie is "Friends Forever? Part One" with over 700 views. Looks Rapunza loves the fun of piecing together and picking out outfits. Some of her favorite looks include "Rainbow Lover", "Shy Girl", "Ice Princess", "Elsa", "Ann a", "Little Elsa", "Glamorous", "Black And Blue", "Snuggle Me Contest - Bunny", Sparkly Princess", "Banana Madness", "Sassy School Girl", and "Vibrant Rainbow". Rapunza normally wears looks she has created herself, but sometimes likes to wear the looks others have created for her (especially when she can't decide what to wear). Trivia *She's very loyal to ItzJerz. She used to be a Porter but switched to being a Jewel after seeing one of ItzJerz's artbooks. *She loves to sing, songwrite, and code. She wants to be a singer/songwriter and a computer programmer when she grows up. *Her real name is Samantha and her middle name is Angela. *She has over 2,000 people on her friends list and her supporters are called "Stars". *Her favorite thing in movietown is artbooks. *Her favorite singers are Taylor Swift, Pentatonix, and Rachel Platten. *She loves donuts, Frozen, Let It Go and Mondays. *Her birthday is April 20th. She was born at 8:43 AM on a Sunday. *She plays 7Wizards as Silkyswirl and SecretBuilders as Prettyglitter. *She's really good at the quiz game and is a very a fast typer. *She loves collecting fun facts and knows over 500. *She's on the wiki under RapunzafanMSP. *She has many accounts on the US, and is on the UK, IE, SE and AU under the same username. *She's best friends with Aira829 in real life, who is currently an inactive player of MSP. *She previously had an account called kitty kat love but she was locked out of it. Gallery Rapunza 1 fan-Awards1.png Rapunza 1 fan-Awards2.png Rapunza 1 fan-Awards3.png Rapunza 1 fan-Awards4.png Rapunza 1 fan-Look01.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Look02.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Look03.PNG Rapunza 1 fan-Look04.PNG Category:Moviestars Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:VIP Category:US Category:Female Category:Level 27